


Jika

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst? Mungkin, Cringe anjir :(, Heartbreak, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Twincest, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Jika Atsumu bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang, akankah semua berjalan dengan lebih baik?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu (one side), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Jika

**Author's Note:**

> Oke saya jujur aja ga pede sama ini fanfic tapi maksain diri buat publish, maka dari itu tolong maafkan eror bahasa dan segala macamnya :"""""
> 
> Bakal agak cringe, atau mungkin emang cringe, wk

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu."

Atsumu menangkap bayang adiknya berhenti memainkan konsol permainan. Mengalihkan atensi dihias alis terangkat satu. Memandang heran akan pernyataan barusan yang lolos begitu lugas dari getar laring—menghantam rungu dengan kuat. Atsumu tidak peduli, ia balas menatap, berusaha menunjukkan dirinya serius.

"Kau," gumaman Osamu menggantung beberapa saat, ekspresi berubah jadi sedikit menghina, "tidak sedang sekarat, kan?"

Biasanya, Atsumu akan meraih bantal dan melemparnya ke sisi lain ruangan—tempat ranjang adiknya berada. Namun sekarang, sosoknya hanya menggendikkan bahu tak acuh, kembali fokus pada bacaan rahasia berating tidak aman. "Tidak. Jika aku sekarat, sekarang aku pasti tengah mati-matian memenuhi impian dan bukannya baca majalah porno," jawabnya santai. Osamu menangkap kilatan senang di netra cokelat yang lebih tua, dia mendengkus jijik kemudian.

"Yah, kau benar juga." Tak lama kemudian, suara tembakan serta ledakan terdengar menggema dalam ruangan, samar-samar diwarnai umpatan lirih ketika keadaan berjalan tak sesuai rencana. Selain bunyi dari gawai, keheningan menghantam mereka berdua.

Sesekali Atsumu melirik dari balik halaman, fokus pada adiknya yang sibuk mengalahkan karakter piksel. Mengabaikan foto wanita pamer aurat pembangkit gairah—malahan, Atsumu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gambar buah dada yang ditunjukkan secara vulgar, entah mengapa.

Atsumu memperhatikan ketika Osamu menggigit bibir bawah, melukai diri sendiri tanpa disadari. Beberapa kali napasnya tercekat. Dada menggembung akibat menahan napas. Bahu menegang bersama dengan geraman jengkel yang membaur dengan suara tokoh dalam layar kaca di genggaman. Tangannya bergerak-gerak agresif, telapak kaki bergoyang tidak sabaran.

Semua itu. Semua gerak-gerik tanpa celah sedikitpun. Dipandang sedemikian rupa dengan penuh afeksi. Rasanya aneh, karena Atsumu berpikir bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya, ada getar semangat yang kuat ketika melihat kopiannya sendiri melakukan _apapun_. Apa saja. Meski hanya sesuatu yang sederhana, seperti bermain _game._

Lebih dari melihat video porno pinjaman Suna; lebih dari memandangi tubuh-tubuh wanita telanjang di majalah yang tersembunyi dalam lemari terdalam; bahkan lebih dari kenikmatan satu malam dengan mantan pacarnya dulu (iya, Atsumu tidak perjaka, mana mungkin dia masih suci). Di atas semua itu, hanya melihat adiknya saja—tubuhnya bereaksi, dirajam animo untuk memiliki, menyentuh, mencinta.

Entah sejak kapan, Atsumu tidak tahu, tidak peduli. Rasa yang ada dalam hatinya nyata tak terbantahkan. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa semua ini tidak normal, ia merasa tidak benar kalau harus menyangkal rasa sukanya. Iya, dia gila, sangat tergila-gila malah. Mereka sama, baik rupa maupun fisik, tak ada beda dengan melihat cermin, tapi Atsumu masih bisa tertarik secara seksual dan bukannya platonik. Sebuah emosi, hasrat, yang akan selalu dicecar semua penduduk bumi. Dia adalah orang sakit, kalau kata masyarakat.

Homoseksualitas tidak banyak diterima. _Dosa_. Hubungan antar saudara lebih ditolak lagi. _Menjijikkan_. _Tidak bermoral._

Lantas bagaimana dengan Atsumu yang menggabungkan keduanya?

"Hahh."

Agaknya helaan panjang itu menarik perhatian satu orang lainnya dalam ruangan. Ceceran bunyi permainan terhenti dengan satu suara 'pip', Osamu menunda untuk sesaat. Iris abu beralih atensi, menusuk kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Atsumu tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya diam sembari menutup majalah dan mengembalikannya ke lemari, ditutup buku pelajaran dua lapis. Adiknya sabar menunggu, telunjuk mengetuk pinggir gawai, membiarkan gelombang suara tipis sekali lagi memenuhi ruangan. Selepas Atsumu menyembunyikan bacaannya, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang, per di bawah kasur memantulkannya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, kok. Kenapa memangnya?"

Bohong.

Atsumu bohong.

"Hmm." Jelas, Atsumu tidak bisa menipu saudaranya yang satu ini. Mereka dari sel telur yang sama, berbagi satu DNA, ditambah _ikatan batin anak kembar_ yang sebenarnya masih diragukan nyata atau tidak. Tak perlu bertatap muka, Atsumu bisa merasakan cara mata Osamu menandakan ketidakpercayaan.

"Tiba-tiba kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku—yang mana itu benar-benar membuatku _ngeri_ , lalu diam tanpa ada ocehan omong kosong atau seruan komentar pada wanita-wanita dalam majalahmu itu, kemudian sekali-sekali melihatku entah untuk apa, dan kau berharap aku percaya perkataanmu yang menandakan _tidak kenapa-napa_ itu?"

_Ahh._

Atsumu mendengkus kuat. Manik cokelatnya bersibobrok dengan kelabu Osamu, tajam seolah menelanjangi. Benar, Osamu adalah orang yang observan, harusnya Atsumu waspada.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Atsumu menyerah, mendudukkan diri sembari menopang dagu di atas lutut, "iya aku banyak pikiran, bukan hal besar," jawabnya tak acuh.

Kilat skeptis lewat di mata Osamu, bersama dengan helaan pelan. "Ya? Apa yang kaupikirkan? Karena setahuku sel otakmu itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk hal semacam itu—"

Osamu langsung merunduk, menghindari serangan bantal yang Atsumu lancarkan dengan kerutan menghias wajah. "Seperti yang kubilang," gerutunya pelan, "aku banyak berpikir tentang seberapa kuat aku mencintaimu."

"Um? Tolong jawab dengan serius."

"Aku serius."

Osamu mengerjap. Rona wajah berubah untuk beberapa milisekon, sebelum kemudian mendengkus geli. "Ya, usaha yang bagus, aku tidak akan percaya."

Hati Atsumu serasa diremat. Dengan sebuah decakan, dia kembali berbaring di atas kasur, memunggungi Osamu. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Sunyi menyapu selama tiga menit solid, sampai akhirnya suara tembak dan ledakan kembali terdengar. Osamu telah balik fokus pada permainannya.

Meninggalkan Atsumu yang berusaha menekan kekecewaan sedalam mungkin.

•

•

•

•

•

Bunyi terjatuhnya kaleng soda menyentak dua orang yang sebelumnya tengah berpagut lidah. Dua orang dengan jarak amat dekat itu langsung menoleh pada sumber perusak momen. Berdiri di depan pintu, soda dingin menggelinding dekat kaki.

Suna mendecih pelan, melepas pelukannya pada Osamu sebelum pergi ke pintu ruang peralatan—di mana Atsumu diam mematung.

"Jangan, aku ulangi, _jangan_ cerita pada siapapun soal ini."

Statemen itu serasa masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Atsumu tidak begitu menanggapi, karena netranya fokus pada Osamu yang tengah duduk lemas di atas matras. Dasi terhempas, kancing baju lepas empat biji, seragam keluar dari celana—kusut, tanda kulit di dalamnya habis disusur. Wajah merah dengan pandangan tidak fokus, terengah dihias liur menetes.

Sesuatu yang sangat menggoda, sebenarnya.

Kalau mengabaikan faktor bahwa Suna adalah orang yang membuat kondisi Osamu jadi seperti sekarang.

"Atsumu? Hoi Atsumu—"

"Aku mengerti, kok," tandas Atsumu cepat, memotong perkataan Suna dengan sebuah senyuman, "aku takkan bilang pada siapapun bahwa kalian adalah remaja kelebihan hormon yang memilih untuk bersetubuh di sekolah ketimbang menunggu di rumah," balasnya dengan kerlingan jahil seraya mengambil kembali minuman yang terjatuh.

Pipi Suna memerah, suara malu-malu Osamu juga terdengar. Atsumu secara simpel makin menyungging. "Tenang saja, tidak akan kurusak reputasi _adikku_ kok," nyanyinya pelan, berjalan santai menuju tujuan awal.

Suna mengernyit untuk sesaat. "Jadi kalau reputasiku, bakal kaurusak ya?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan tawa sederhana dari yang bersangkutan. "Entah ya~ oh, jangan pulang kemalaman, oke?" pesan Atsumu sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik kelokan.

Dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang, Suna kembali masuk dalam ruang sempit, memastikan untuk mengunci kali ini.

•

•

•

•

•

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dan Suna."

Batuk-batuk terdengar tepat setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Atsumu melihat bagaimana Osamu menepuk dada, memaksa tenggorokan untuk memompa air salah saluran keluar dengan udara. Cangkir minum dibanting, tumpah mencecer—tidak digubris sama sekali.

Mengulum senyum, Atsumu menggeleng pelan akan tingkah adik kembarnya. "Aku hanya tanya berapa lama, kenapa reaksimu begitu?" tanya Atsumu dihiasi cengiran.

Osamu merenggut. "Oh, maafkan aku yang masih belum lupa kejadian tadi sore."

"Harusnya kau lakukan di tempat lain yang jarang didatangi orang—"

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

Tawa Atsumu meledak, nyaring. Menggema dalam kamar kosong tempat mereka bernaung. Cebikan lolos dari bibir Osamu, yang lebih muda memilih menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal.

"Jadi, jadi? Beritahu aku."

Osamu merenggut, tapi tetap menjawab, "Enam bulan. Sudah, diam kau, biarkan aku tenggelam dalam rasa malu." Dia membalikkan badan, menelungkup diri dalam balutan selimut setelahnya. Mengabaikan eksistensi Atsumu di belakang punggung.

_Atsumu harus diberi penghargaan akan aksi berpura-puranya, sungguh._

Sebab, persis sehabis Osamu tak lagi menatap wajah, senyum ejek yang dia pasang langsung hancur tak berbentuk.

Dia sudah menerka keadaan semacam ini untuk terjadi. Mustahil baginya dan Osamu untuk menjalin kasih. Tidak mungkin. Bahkan bila secara rahasia pun, mereka tak bisa terus berbohong di mata mahajana. Dunia adalah saksi. Orang-orangnya merupakan penjuri, hakim, dan algojo. Sejak awal cinta Atsumu sudah jelas akhirnya.

Lagipula— _pundak Atsumu bergetar ringan, menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar_ —lagipula mana mungkin Osamu, adik manisnya itu, mau dengan Atsumu?

Osamu, meski seksualitasnya menyimpang, tidak cukup gila untuk suka pada saudara kandungnya sendiri, alih-alih kembaran. Atsumu yang tidak waras. Dia yang tidak benar. Orang sakit yang seharusnya direhabilitasi—setidaknya itu yang terpikir.

Kadang, Atsumu bertanya, kenapa?

Kenapa dia harus lahir sebagai kembaran dari Osamu? Kenapa mereka harus berbagi segalanya? Kenapa mereka terbelenggu ikatan darah yang takkan bisa dilepas? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Atsumu meneguk ludah, tersedak dalam proses.

Jika saja, mereka tidak berada dalam satu atap. Tidak memiliki orangtua yang sama. Berbeda DNA.

Jika Atsumu adalah orang lain—Suna, misalnya.

Maka dia bisa memiliki Osamu seutuhnya.

Dia bisa mendapatkan Osamu.

Ya, _jika._

Nasib tidak pernah berlaku adil pada tiap makhluk, takdir turut andil dalam eksekusi garis hidup. Atsumu tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kekuatan tak kasat mata itu mengatur dunia, sesuatu yang Atsumu tak bisa lawan.

Dia hanya bisa mengutuk, karena menjadi salah satu korban ketidakadilan tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> uDAH KUBILANG BAKAL CRINGE :"D


End file.
